


Better to Forget

by ToManyLetters



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/ToManyLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Forget

Rose had her face in her pillow. The tears had long since stopped streaming, but the cloth of the pillowcase would be wet for several more hours. She sniffled. Her silent, tearless sobs caused her body to shake gently in the darkness.

Everyone else had long since fallen asleep, unaware of the situation that tormented her. She suspected that the sun would shortly peek through the windows, feared that her grief-reddened eyes would be seen by her peers.

She sighed. She had made her mind time and time again throughout the night: first that she wouldn't go to class and later that she would. She was stuck in the infinite loop of indecision. On one side, Scorpius and, on the other, peace.

He was a very handsome boy. From the moment her father had warned her to avoid getting to close to him, she had been magnetised to him. It was an addiction and nothing could satiate her, except him of course.

Their relationship began far smoother than it ended, surprisingly. Even with spoken opposition from both of their parents, it sprouted, flourished, and bloomed. Neither had cared that their fathers would become infuriated at the mere prospect of something between them. One day they were flirting in Charms, the next they were snogging in the broom cupboards.

Four years. Four years of love and, in a moment, it was gone. How _could_ he...

There was a creaking sound. A window had been opened. A gust of cold air blew her curtains around a little. She sat-up when she heard footsteps.

"Rose," whispered a voice. It belonged to a male, that much was certain, though the voice was so soft that it was barely audible.

"You shouldn't be in here. This is the girl's dormitory," grumbled Rose, trying to avoid waking the other girls."You could get expelled." She mumbled 'and I hope you do' under her breath.

"_Rosie?_" This time the speaker was unmistakable. It was Scorpius. She felt his hand touch the curtains of her four-poster bed. She placed her hand to stop him, but it was too late. "Look, I haven't slept all night," his voice trailed off when she frowned at him; she lowered her hand till it rest at the edge of her bed. "And it looks like you haven't either."

Rose fought the urge to scream at him. He had hurt her.

"It's a lie," he said softly. "I didn't..." He didn't finish his sentence, but she knew exactly what he was saying. "Rosie, I love you," his voice cracked a little. She suppressed a giggle, but couldn't help but grin. "I wouldn't _ever _do that to you." Something sparkled in the air below Scorpius' chin, something wet hit her hand. He was crying.

She wanted to believe him. The rebellious, wild side of Rose wanted to drag him closer and just snog him senseless, the rest of the world be damned. She still loved him.

"But – " she began.

"A lie," Scorpius cut her off. "It never happened." He gently caressed her cheek. "Nor will it ever." His gray eyes pierced through to her soul; she felt herself melt before him.

"Is someone there?" One of the other girls was awake. Both Rose and Scorpius jumped; Rose motioned Scorpius to join her on the bed. He hesitated for only a moment before leaping-in beside her. Thankfully, Rose's bed was among the newest. The springs were silent. She carefully slid the curtain shut and placed her finger on lips of the person who now shared her bed.

Both kept their silence. There were a few footsteps here and a few more there. After a few minutes, Rose sighed in relief, removing her finger from Scorpius' lips to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"That was lucky," she whispered. Her blue eyes glimmered in the darkness.

Rose and Scorpius stared at each other for a moment. Though fancy and comfortable, the beds Hogwarts provided only had adequate room for one person. Rose mused with the logic of that choice when she realised how just close she and Scorpius were. His warm breath travelled intimately down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

His lips drew nearer to hers. He had always been daring, but, this time, it was she who closed the distance between them. The heartache and all the memories of betrayal that accompanied it had been whisked from her mind. It was better to forget.

Perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly, but that was fine with her. Women forget all those things they don't want to remember, and remember everything they don't want to forget. She didn't want to remember the pain, the hurt. She was more than content with where she was here and now. Her arms wound around his neck, his arms wandered her back, She smiled into the kiss as it grew more passionate. She didn't want to forget this and she suspected he didn't either.


End file.
